In the Eyes of the Secret Admirer
by Master Thief
Summary: Gippal likes Rikku so much but the girl only treats him as a friend. ONE-SHOT SONGFIC!


In the Eyes of the Secret Admirer

**A/N: Hello people! My first song fic from me. The song I used here is a Filipino song entitled Balisong by a Filipino band named Rivermaya. If ever the song is unfamiliar to you, I'm sorry.**

**I am really mesmerized by this love song…and the lyrics are just…oh so perfect!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FFX2 and THE LYRICS!!!!**

**SUMMARY: Gippal likes Rikku so much but Rikku only treats him as a friend.**

**OK, on to the fic!**

_Your face lights up the sky on the highway.   
Someday, you'll share your world with me someday.   
You mesmerize me with diamond eyes;   
I try to fool myself to think I'll be alright.   
But I am losing all control -   
My mind, my heart, my body and my soul_

      Rikku? Ah, just thinking of her makes me wanna go wild. She never fails to mesmerize me with her eyes. She never fails to bring smiles and happiness to everyone despite of the troubles and problems that surrounds us. I wonder why she's such a cheerful and energetic girl.

      I must admit that I'm in love with my own best friend. I don't know why maybe it's because she got everything I've been looking for a girl. Because of being in love with her, I always daydream of our future together, when we're married. I tried to control myself and to act normal when she's around but then, seeing her beautiful eyes is enough for me to lose control of myself. Because of losing control, I almost said that I love her.

_Never in my life have I been more sure,   
So come on up to me and close the door.   
Nobody's made me feel this way before;   
You're everything I wanted and more_

      Yeah, I must admit that I'm a chick boy. I must admit too that I once have two girlfriends at the same time, because I'm in love with two of them, and I am confused who to choose and who's my true love. But then, ever since I realized that I am in love with Rikku, I am already sure of what I really feel. Since then, I only loved one girl and that girl is Rikku. How I wish that she would come to me and hug me tight. I wanted to lock her in my arms.

      Sure I got lots of ex-girlfriends but no one among them made me feel the same way I am feeling right now. As days pass by, I started to realize that she's everything I wanted.

      Rikku, you're all I wanted. You're every part of me desires. All I wanted now is to for you to love me back.

_To speak or not to; where to begin.__   
The way dilemmas I'm finding myself in.   
For all I know you only see me as a friend.   
I try to tell myself wake up fool; this fairy tale's got to end. _

_  
  
_      I wanted to confess my true feelings to you but I don't know where to begin the discussion. Just seeing you around me makes me feel nervous and because I am nervous, I can't find the perfect words to say. Because of it, I end up being a speechless guy in front of you.

**(A/N: to Filipino readers, that's my English version of torpe.)**

      A part of me says I should tell her but another part of me says I shouldn't tell her but what should I do? I myself couldn't answer that question.

      I know that you only have me as your friend and nothing. I know it hurts when you said it but then I struggle to wake myself and to stop myself from my daydreams and to face the fact that I won't be able to have you in my arms. I always tell myself "Stop thinking of impossible! She only got you as friend. That's all she wanted. That's what she feels for you. Nothing else."

_Never in my life have I been more sure,   
So come on up to me and close the door.   
Nobody's made me feel this way before;   
You're everything I wanted (more)." _

      Ever since I realized that I love you, I realized that I never felt this kind of feeling before. Heck, I'm not just in love with you but I'm MADLY in love with you. You're everything I wanted and needed. You're the only one who can make me feel this way. You're the only one who can bring true happiness to me.

_  
You're everything I wanted _

      Yeah, Rikku. You're everything I wanted, nothing else. I just hope that one day you will love me the way I love you and that you wanted our relationship to enter a higher level.

**A/N: That's my song fic. I hoped you liked it! Giggles! **

**Your precious reviews please!!**


End file.
